1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera body, in particular, to a camera body of a camera taking a picture with using a photosensitive film.
2. Related Background Art
Until now, various body structures of cameras for taking pictures have been proposed, the cameras that are used for taking pictures with using photosensitive roll film and the like.
For example, a camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-160516 comprises: a camera body comprising a first block forming a patrone chamber and a second block forming a spool chamber; and a frame that is provided between the first and second blocks and comprises in the front a support supporting a picture-taking lens barrel, wherein guide rails for positioning of film are provided in the back of the frame.
Owing to this, even if an external force is added to the camera body, it is possible to repress deformation of guide rails, and to keep flange back size and flatness of a film plane that were adjusted in the production of the camera.
Nevertheless, according to a means disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-160516, a part that is provided approximately in the center of the camera body and supports the picture-taking lens barrel in the front is formed in the rigid frame structure. Therefore, the structure is complicated, and this causes a decrease of productivity. Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-259631 and the like propose means for improving productivity.
In a camera disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-259631, a unit forming a spool chamber, a unit where guide rails and an aperture forming a picture plane are provided, and a unit forming a patrone chamber are separately constructed. At the same time, these units are connected in to from one piece, and the unit where the guide rails and aperture are provided is formed with a lens mounting block and the like as one-piece.
Owing to this, since it is possible to perform engineering changes and the like for every unit, there are advantages that it is possible to reduce a design time accompanying with the engineering changes and the like at the time of a model change, and it is possible to satisfactorily complete these changes by performing small-scaled exchange of production equipment and the like that accompanies this change.
In addition, the unit where the guide rails and aperture are provided is formed as one-piece with the lens-mounting block supporting an optical system of the picture-taking lens. Therefore, it is possible to easily adjust mounting of the picture-taking lens, range finding, and the like by fixing the lens barrel with screws to this lens-mounting block, and hence it is possible to simplify the production process.
Nevertheless, according to the means disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-259631, each box-shaped unit such as the unit forming the spool chamber and the unit forming the patrone chamber are connected and mounted to the unit where the guide rails and aperture are provided. Hence this has a problem that the size of the optical system of the picture-taking lens in the lens barrel is restricted in the radial direction while the size in the direction of the optical axis becomes large, and hence the camera itself becomes large.
In addition, objects of means disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 8-160516 and No. 2-259631 are to apply them to single-lens reflex cameras and each picture-taking lens is mounted to the unit where the guide rails are provided. Therefore, high machining accuracy is required to secure optical performance. Hence, there is also a problem that the internal structure becomes complicated in order to secure the high accuracy.